¿Crees qué?
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Fic Navideño . ¿Qué pasa en navidad si la pasas a solas con tu novio?


_Título¿Crees que...?_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Eiji & Atobe_

_Notas: Escrito para Eiji's Fan Club en Dz._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miró a todos lados desconcertado.

"¿Crees que te quiero? –preguntó por segunda vez, mirando a su colocutor con gran seriedad, tanta que éste desvió la mirada para no cruzar con los ojos gatunos y azulados."

Sin embargo no respondió. Sabía cómo responder, quería hacerlo, pero sus labios no le permitían hacerlo. Su mente trataba de estructurar la frase, pero al llegar a "si…", las ideas se iban y sentía que ni a él mismo se lo quería decir.

"Dime Keigo¿o te hago otra pregunta?"

Esa era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le llamaba por su nombre.

"Ore-sama no sabe si responder, cree que lo puedes malinterpretar."

"Entonces te hago otra pregunta –su mirada se fijó en la fisonomía del más alto, era una mirada penetrante y amenazadora, una mirada que ni siquiera en los partidos más difíciles le había visto-¿crees que te amo?"

El golpe surtió el efecto deseado. Atobe retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tropezando con el árbol de navidad y casi dejando caer algunas esferas.

"Ten cuidado, nos costó mucho arreglarlo –le dijo Eiji acercándose-. Dime lo que piensa Ore-sama –murmuró cuando hubo llegado cerca del joven del lunar y lo había abrazado."

"Si. Si a ambas preguntas –Atobe correspondió el abrazo de su pelirrojo y metió una mano bajo su ropa de invierno-. Ahora tu debes responder… ¿te duele?"

Eiji miró al arrogante joven directamente a los ojos, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Sin embargo una lágrima rodó silenciosamente por su mejilla, rompiéndose después en la lujosa alfombra de la casa de invierno.

"¿Entonces por qué sigues con Ore-sama? –preguntó Keigo tomando aquella lágrima como un silencioso _si_."

"Porque… te amo –respondió bajando la voz lo más que pudo, sin que estas palabras escaparan a los sensibles oídos de Keigo."

"Gracias. Ore-sama también te ama."

Fue cuando el árbol de navidad cedió ante el peso de ambos y cayó. Atobe cayó sobre un par de esferas rotas, por suerte, su ropa de invierno había evitado que dañara su sensible piel, por lo menos gravemente. Eiji había caído sobre él, cerrando los ojos por temor a lastimarse. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Atobe levantó un poco la cabeza y, con ambas manos, tomó el rostro de Eiji, acercándolo al suyo y besando sus labios. La lengua del mayor entró en la delicada boca del pelirrojo, haciendo contacto con la de él, bailando silenciosamente.

Atobe se separó del pelirrojo cuando sintió dolor en una de sus manos y sintió que Eiji miraba con atención uno de sus dedos.

"Te lastimaste nya –comentó Eiji tomando el dedo más pequeño de la mano izquierda de Keigo y besándolo-. Tienes sangre. Ven, te voy a curar."

Atobe no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. Se levantó después de que la agilidad del joven acróbata le había permitido ir rápidamente al baño y regresar con una pequeña caja blanca. Keigo tomó asiento en un mullido sillón y Eiji se sentó a su lado, sacando de la caja alcohol y banditas. Sus blancas manos tomaron la mano izquierda del jugador de Hyotei para después limpiar con algodón y alcohol la herida; Atobe se quejó levemente; después cubrió el dedo con una bandita.

"¡Listo! Así no te molestará. Ahora debemos volver a arreglar el árbol. Nya, te dije que tuvieras cuidado –agregó en tono de reproche."

"Ore-sama se desconcentró –respondió levantándose y volviendo a abrazar a Eiji."

"No sé que estaba pensando cuando te dije que estaría bien que pasáramos juntos la navidad en una de tus casas de invierno. Además te tomaste muy en serio lo de _estar a solas_."

"Ya conocer a Ore-sama, siempre te hace caso."

"Entonces Ore-sama es tonto…"

"Es tu tonto –dijo riendo y robándole un leve beso al pelirrojo."

El pelirrojo asintió. ¿Qué clase de navidad iban a pasar? Habrían problemas, pero lo importante era que estaban juntos, juntos como una pareja.

Tiempo después, en lugar de volver a decorar el árbol de navidad o de preparar algo para cenar, estaban en la cama de la única habitación de la casa, muy ocupados haciendo el amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Me quedó muy corto y me quedaron ganas de escribir lemon entres estos dos lindos, pero el tiempo me lo impidió._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
